Phineas and FerbMy Little Pony Crossover
by Christopherus1
Summary: Simply a Crossover of Phineas and Ferb and My Little Pony. Yeah, I am a Brony, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Phineas and Ferb/My Little Pony Crossover**

(Hey, who cares about the title! :P)

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in Danville. Yeah, in Danville, an invention staying in a backyard is normal! Well, at least for the two brothers Phineas and Ferb. The red-haired Phineas with a triangle-shaped head looked proud at it: "Our new, improved Teleporters are finished! Did you add some cool features to it?" This question was going to Ferb, his green-haired younger brother with a head shaped like an F. He doesn't talk a lot, so he just gave a thumbs-up. In that moment the boys heard a noise: "Krkrkrkrkr" It was Perry, their pet platypus. "Perry seems to like it, too!" Phineas said. Just in that moment Candace, their older teenage sister with orange hair, came out for the same reason like every day: "Phineas! Ferb! You are so busted! What is that anyway?" "That are Teleporters" Phineas answered "They are supposed to teleport us anywhere in the Tri-State Area! Hey, wait a minute… Where is Perry?"

At the same time in the morning in the beautiful town of Ponyville, inside of a weird library tree to be exact, a purple Pony ran through the whole place like she was insane. Her name was Twilight Sparkle, and she wasn't exactly a pony, more an unicorn. She was a student of Princess Celestia, so Twilight was some kind of part of the Royalty. She also got a cutie mark showing stars as a sign for magic. In the land of Equestria, a cutie mark is some kind of picture that a pony has on his flank. You get one when you find the thing you are good in, your talent, your destiny, and then the cutie mark shows a sign standing for that talent. And Twilight's talent is magic. So she ran around like crazy: "Where is it? WHERE IS IT?" "What are you searching for?" Spike asked. Spike was a little purple-green Dragon and Twilight's assistant. He hasn't got a cutie mark… only ponies get it. Twilight answered: "The book for teleportation spells! Where is it?" "Oh, um, I have it here. I wanted something to read, but I didn't know that you need that book now…" Twilight used her magic to move the book to her. Spike asked: "But you already can teleport? Why do you need that book?" "Because we are late for the audience at Princess Celestia, and I need a teleportation spell for multiple ponies to get there in time! The others should be here any minute…" Just that moment the 'others' came in. There was this other unicorn named Rarity. She was white with a purple mane, and she was like the fashion pony. Her cutie mark showed three diamonds. Then there was the Pegasus Rainbow Dash. She was a blue pony with rainbow mane, and she was the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria… And she also cleans the clouds in Ponyville. Her cutie mark showed a cloud with a rainbow lightning. The other pegasus, Fluttershy, was the exact opposite of Rainbow Dash: This light yellow pony with pink mane was nervous and shy, but she did care for nature and the animals. Her cutie mark showed three butterflies. The last two were normal earth ponies. At one side, there was Pinkie Pie. Being funny was the nature of this pink pony. She was always happy and found something funny. Her cutie mark showed three balloons. At the other side, there was Applejack, a typical farm pony. The orange Pony with yellow mane and a cowboy hat also lives on a farm, collecting apples all the day. That was also her cutie mark: Three apples. "Are we ready? Are we? Are we?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Wait a minute…" Twilight answered "…here it is! Alright, lets teleport to Canterlot!" Twilight used the magic of her horn, and they disappeared.

Meanwhile in Danville, Perry was lying around on a wall, when he stood up on two feet and put on his fedora. He was going to accept another Mission as Agent P! He wanted to open a little door in the wall, but it was stuck! So Perry had to search for another entrance. But it seemed like Agent P had very bad luck today: Every secret passage was blocked! Phineas in the meanwhile said: "Okay, Ferb, lets test this teleporters!" And with that, Ferb turned on the teleporters. Perry meanwhile was around the corner, but he tripped and got the boys' attention, so he switched to pet mode immediately! Perry wasn't allowed to blow his cover as a secret agent, otherwise he would be sent away forever, so his boss Major Monogram said. "Hey, there you are, Perry!" Phineas said and took Perry with him "Lets test this teleporter together!" 'Alright' Perry thought 'just this fast test and then I am away to Doofenshmirtz. I don't need to go to my lair…' Doofenshmirtz was the arch nemesis of Agent P. Every day he fights that evil guy with a Dr-title from the internet, and every day he defeats Doof. So Phineas now entered the teleporter together with Perry, but he didn't came back at the other teleporter. Ferb wanted to see what's wrong, but that moment the teleporters exploded!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Phineas found himself inside of a giant library. He also noticed that he wasn't holding Perry anymore. Actually, he was standing on all four hooves and there was also the fact that he had hooves. Then he realized that he was a pony! He was an orange earth pony, he kept his red hair and his triangle shaped head. He also got a cutie mark: A light bulb as a sign for ideas. Normal people would scream or something like that, but Phineas was thinking logical: "Huh. I am a pony. That can just mean one thing: I got into another universe where are no humans but instead a lot of ponies, and Perry is still a platypus because platypuses do exist here." "You are right, I guess" Spike answered. He was still in the library. "Well, at least that platypus-thing. I didn't really understand the rest." "Cool, a dragon!" Phineas shouted excited "Can you tell me where I am?" "Sure, I mean, you said you are from another universe, so at least I can introduce you to our universe: So this is the land of Equestria, and you are actually in a town named Ponyville. Where are you from?" Spike asked. Phineas answered: "Well, I come from a planet called earth, where I live in Danville in the beautiful Tri-State Area." Spike responded: "In am sure my pony-friends are very interested in you. They are actually in Canterlot. Shall we take a ride there with Twilight's balloon?" "So the owner of this library is named Twilight? Well, sure, why not."

In the meanwhile the five Ponies Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack arrived… somewhere. "This is not Canterlot!" Pinkie Pie said. "Seems like my spell went wrong" Twilight responded. "Wait" Applejack noticed "We look different…" "Oh my Gosh" Rarity shouted "What are we? We look terr… Well, actually it's not that bad…" The five ponies were now humans! Right in front of them was Ferb. "Hey, look" Twilight said "It's a little… thing… whatever it is. Maybe he can tell us what's going on here!" Ferb understood and was drawing pictures as an explanation. "I don't get it" Twilight answered "Can you write it down?" So Ferb was writing it down. Unfortunately the ponies realized they had different letters in their universes. "Holy mother of Celestia, can you please just talk!?" Applejack asked a bit rude. Ferb sighed: "Fine. You seem to be from another universe, which means from your side that you are in another universe. And this "thing" is called "human", what you obviously do not have." "That's right" Twilight answered "Our main population are ponies. You don't talk much, right?" Ferb shook his head. "By the way, when we are talking about ponies" Rainbow Dash said "Where is Fluttershy?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Phineas and Spike were flying towards Canterlot in Twilight's balloon, when Phineas began to feel weird. "Whow" he said "I feel like I forgot anything… anything important…" "That really sounds weird" Spike said "Don't worry, we are here. Lets search for my friends and for Princess Celestia. I am sure they can help you remember that thing." And with that they arrived in Canterlot and left the balloon. "Hey, where is your platypus Perry?" Spike asked.

Perry did also leave the balloon, but he searched for a place to hide so he can become Agent P. He needed to go back to Danville as fast as possible! Who knows what Doofenshmirtz was up to? Now Perry was glad he had his arm-communicator to call Major Monogram: "Good morning, Agent P! What is it? Wait, where are you?" Perry showed Screen-Monogram the place full of talking ponies und Monogram answered: "Oh, I see, you are stuck in another universe. Don't worry, we will find a way to bring you back to Danville. Just… hang on…" Monogram ended the call.

In Danville Major Monogram talked to Carl, the intern, in panic: "Carl, how in all of the world do we manage to bring Agent P back to our universe!?" Carl was relaxed and answered: "Well, I got a plan. I noticed that we also got people from another universe here. It seems like they are from the universe Agent P is stuck in." "How do you know that?" Monogram asked. "Cameras in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard" Carl answered "There is a way to make Phineas – who is in the other universe – and this pony-things communicate! Agent P could make it look like Phineas would 'find' Agent P's communicator, and we could 'lose' a communicator in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. So they can communicate without knowing about us!" "That is brilliant, Carl!" Major Monogram said "I call Agent P!"

Meanwhile up in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Pinkie Pie said: "I am bored. Lets do something! Hey, green guy, what are you doing normally?" Ferb pointed at the teleporters. "Building!" Pinkie Pie said "Oh, I will construct a giant muffin!" Twilight walked up to the teleporters and said: "This teleporters together with my spell must be the reason for the universe-change! If we want to get back to our universe, we must repair and use the teleporters, but in our universe there must be spoken the teleport spell at the same time. And without connection it is impossible." In that moment Rarity said: "Wow, I got a strange feeling… like I forgot something…"

In the meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. in the middle of the Tri-State Area, Doofenshmirtz worked on his dialogue: "Ah, Perry the platypus! You think you can stop me? I think not! Okay, then the trap, and then... blah, blah… Behold the "You do what I say"-Inator! It makes everyone do what I say and blah blah… Where is Perry the platypus anyway? He had to be here an hour ago! If he does not come in the next hour, I will just start this whole thing without him!"

_Oh no, will Doofenshmirtz really take over the Tri-State Area? Or will everyone get back into their universes in time? And what is all that forgetting about? To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Phineas and Spike arrived at the castle of Princess Celestia, where they found Fluttershy! "Fluttershy!" Spike shouted happily "Where are the others?" "I don't know" Fluttershy answered "I just got teleported here all alone!" "What!?" Spike asked in shock "We have to tell Princess Celestia!" And so they ran inside the castle and found Princess Celestia, a big white alicorn, with a horn and wings, whose multiple-colored hair was flowing in the not existing wind. Her cutie mark showed a sun since she was the pony of the sun. And yeah, there is also a pony of the moon, but I will not explain that any further now. "Hello, Fluttershy. Spike…" Celestia greeted "Are you alone? And who is that other pony? And did I invite you?" "Uh, yes, you did" Fluttershy said shy "Our friends are lost, I don't know where they are…" "And this pony is Phineas" Spike said "He actually is from another universe." "Another universe?" Fluttershy and Celestia asked. Fluttershy continued: "I am afraid of other universes!" "Ah, I understand what's going on" Celestia said "If this Phineas is here in our universe, your friends must be in the other universe." "Oh, and one more thing" Phineas replied "I seem to forget a lot of things lately…" "Oh no!" Celestia said "I have to know it: How did it happen that the universes switched!?" "Well" Phineas said "I used a teleporter and suddenly was here." "Exactly that moment when Twilight used her group teleportation spell!" Spike continued. "Oh no, I knew it!" Celestia said shocked "The group teleportation spell isn't perfectly working! It appears that in some cases like this one universes are switched when another teleportation device is in use at the same time! And in every case it appears that the creatures who switched the universe will stop to exist!" "That means…?" Spike asked with widened eyes. "Yes" Celestia answered "Phineas and our pony-friends in the other universe are in danger! Well, unless…" "Unless what?" Phineas asked. "Unless we can manage to switch universes back before you disappear!" Celestia said "But there is still one thing I don't get: I can't remember that I invited you here…" "Because it was me!" a voice suddenly shouted. It was Discord, one of the most evil guys in Equestria! (I can't explain how he looks like, just search for a picture in Google Images or something :P) "I am back!" the big dragon said "And I invited you here to destroy you! Hahaha! And as I hear, you are alone, Fluttershy…" "Hey, what about me?" Spike asked, but Discord just pushed him away. "Um, what do you want?" Fluttershy asked very silently. Discord answered: "I will take you with me! You know, I have a cool new hideout and want to use my new cage!"

Agent P in the meanwhile followed the group into the castle and watched the happenings from a hiding place. All was okay for him now. The ponys weren't his problem. But now Discord said: "Hey, and who is this? One of your new friends? I guess I will take you with me, too!" Okay, NOW it was Perry's Problem! Discord took Fluttershy and Phineas and flew away! "Oh no!" Spike shouted "What are we gonna do!? To bring Twilight and the others back, we need Phineas! And Fluttershy is my friend, reason enough to save them!" "Krkrkrkrkr!" suddenly a noise appeared. Spike said: "Hey, that's the platypus of the boy…" just then he turned around and was confused: "Wait, why are you… wearing a hat?" Perry activated his arm-communicator and Major Monogram appeared: "Fine, we tried to keep it a secret, but this is a serious problem!" Major Monogram said "Perry is a secret agent, Agent P! Oh, and Agent P, since these ponys are not from our universe, you can stay at Phineas for now, as long as he doesn't uncover you secret… So here is the mission…" "Hey, who gave you the commando?" Celestia asked. Monogram answered: "Well, the big dragon taking away Agent P's owner!" "True." "So listen: I know you don't like it, Agent P, but you have to work together with that little dragon to save Phineas Flynn and that other girl, while you let the communicator here at Celestia, who will try to connect with the ponys in our universe!" "Wow, this plan is pretty good." Celestia answered. Monogram said: "Good Luck, Agent P and S!" "Cool, I'm Agent S!" Spike said, but Perry just took his arm and started to follow the dragon…

In Danville, Twilight and Ferb made progress on the teleporters. "They already look like new!" Twilight said "Now just the system has to work, so… we work on it." Suddenly the sky turned green! "Whow!" Rainbow Dash said: "That's so cool! What is happening?" Ferb shrugged his shoulders. "Wait" Rainbow Dash said "You don't know what's going on? That is not normal in your universe!?" Ferb shook his head. In that moment Isabella, the girl from across the street, came into the backyard. She was wearing pink and white clothes, had long, black hair with a pink ribbon on top of it and had a big crush on Phineas by the way. She ran into the backyard and shouted: "Do you know what's going on? My fireside girls act weird! They are out of control!" In that moment the fireside girls also came in. They walked like zombies and had red eyes: "We do what Doofenshmirtz says. We do what Doofenshmirtz says." "Okay, that's enough" Applejack shouted "Lets get outta here! And so the five pony-humans, Ferb and Isabella ran away! "Where is Phineas!?" Isabella shouted. "It seems like he suddenly disappeared through the teleporters and didn't came back!" Twilight answered "I guess he is in our universe now." "Universes?" Isabella asked. "We will explain you later, when we found a place to hide" Rainbow Dash answered. But the group discovered that everyone was a controlled zombie now!

In the meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Doofenshmirtz couldn't believe it! "It… it worked! The "You-Do-What-I-Say-Inator" really worked! I am the ruler of the Tri-State Area! Hahaha! Even tough I still wonder where Perry the platypus is…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Agent P managed to shoot a tracking device at Discord before they lost him. Now he and Spike were walking into the direction the tracking device pointed to. "So" Spike asked "you are a secret Agent?" Perry nodded. "And that means Phineas doesn't know about your secret identity… Well, that's what this Monogram guy said. Wait a minute… that means… when Fluttershy and Phineas are in one single cage, you won't be able to help me with you secret agent powers and I must save them alone!?" Perry stopped and realized that Spike was right! But then Perry continued to walk after Discord ignoring any following questions of Spike… because he was thinking about how to manage to save Phineas without blowing his secret identity…

"Oh, so that's why Phineas and Perry are in your universe and you are in ours!" Isabella said after getting an explanation from the human-ponies "But why is everyone a zombie under the control of a so-called 'Doofenshmirtz'?" "We don't know"Twilight answered "It has nothing to do with our universe-switch!" Suddenly there was something beeping, and the group found an arm-communicator. Twilight took it and saw princess Celestia on the other end! "Princess Celestia!" Twilight shouted "What happened? Why are we here? Why…" "Stop!" Celestia said "Here's the short explanation: You are in that universe because of a switch between your spell and these teleporters, and you have to come back as soon as possible, because otherwise you will disappear forever!" "Well, that explains most things, especially why we forget more and more things… When was my birthday again?" Rainbow Dash said "But there is still one thing I don't get: Who is that Doofenshmirtz who seems to control this whole city now?" In that moment Major Monogram jumped into the picture: "WHAT!? Oh no! Doofenshmirtz took over the Tri-State Area!" "You know that guy?" Applejack asked. Monogram answered: "Umm… yeah, something like that. The only thing you have to know is that he is evil and shouldn't rule the Tri-State Area now! So, since… umm… our best Agent isn't here now, could you please save the Tri-State Area?" "And quick please, so we can get you back before you disappear!" Celestia continued. Then the screen turned off. "Um, where does this Doofenshmirtz live?" Isabella asked. Ferb turned around and said: "I think I see his house." The other people turned around too and realized that they were standing right in front of the largest building in the city called "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated".

Perry and Spike in the meanwhile arrived at Discord's new hideout, a big cave in the shape of Discord himself! "I am impressed" Spike said and then looked to Perry. Perry in the meanwhile turned into pet mode, because of Phineas. "Oh, yeah, that's right" Spike remembered "My first secret agent mission, a jump into the cold water! Okay, Spike, you must be strong now, it's just in your hands to save the lifes of your pony-friends. You are Agent S! Let's get this over with! Into the cave!" And with that he and Perry ran right into the Discord-shaped cave…

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Spike and Perry ran into Discord's cave and found him very easily. "Stop right there, Discord!" Spike shouted. "Stop with what?" Discord asked "Eating fruits?" Because that was what Discord was doing right now while sitting on a very uncomfortable couch. "No!" Spike shouted "Release Fluttershy and Phineas!" "Krkrkrkrkr!" Pet Perry said. "Aww, who's this cute little platypus?" Discord asked "A new friend of yours? Well, nevermind that, have fun releasing the two Ponies… if you can guess who are the real ones! Hahaha!" Spike and Perry looked around and saw millions of cages, every single cage holding a Phineas and a Fluttershy. "Two of them are the real ones, the others are Changelings who… will eat your brain or something… Nevermind that, as long as these Changelings are doing what I pay them for!" "Oh no!" Spike said "How are we ever going to find out who are the real Phineas and Fluttershy?"

In the meanwhile Ferb, Isabella, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash arrived at Doofenshmirtz's floor, using the elevator. "And now we will knock on that guy's door and ask him friendly if…" Isabella wanted to say, but Ferb interrupted her: "You know that this is an evil genius, right?" He gave Rainbow Dash a hand sign, and Rainbow Dash used her new fists and feet to destroy the door! Doofenshmirtz heard it and shouted angrily: "Aww come on! How often did I say that you can normally open the door or at least knock before you destroy it…" Then he turned around and realized: "Oh, you are not my nemesis…" "I told you we should have knocked" Isabella told Ferb. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Twilight answered: "We were sent by Major Monogram and Princess Celestia to stop your leadership in this Tri-State-Area…thing…" "Oh really?" Doofenshmirtz said "wait, wait, before I continue: I know Monogram, but who is this Celestia? Is it another OWCA Major like this Major Wanda or like in London? That would also explain you instead of my regular nemesis… You know, I think I just answered this question myself, forget it. Well, if you want my You-Do-What-I-Say-Inator, you have to get past me!" "Yay! I got past him!" Pinkie Pie suddenly said, suddenly standing behind Doofenshmirtz. She jumped up and down: "Hey, weird guy, I got past you! What have I won?" "What the… NOTHING!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. "Yay, I got nothing! GIVE MEH!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Doof answered: "Oookaaayyy… here you go…" And Doof acted like he was giving something to her, but of course there was nothing in his hands. "Yay! Now I have nothing! I am going to play with it all the time!" "Fine, you got past me…" Doofenshmirtz continued "But you will never get past Norm, my big scary robot! Hahaha!" In that moment Norm came in. He sure was a big robot, painted like a regular human with a fine suit. He said: "Hey, kids. You will never get past me… Well, except you ask very friendly." Now was Isabella's turn. She walked up to the robot and asked with her cutest voice: "Hi, Norm! Would you please be so friendly to let us past you?" "Aww" Norm answered "At such a nice question I can't say 'No'! Go ahead!" "He doesn't seem very scary" Isabella said. Dr D just facepalmed himself: "Norm, you really are NO HELP! So, you may also get past Norm, but you will never get past my controlled zombies! Hahaha… why didn't I think about that earlier?" So he called his zombies, but just a few came. "Where is the rest?" Doof asked himself. Then he looked out of the window and saw the other zombies hanging around at an ice cream parlor, eating ice cream. "Lazy idiots" Doof just said "Zombies who really do what I say: ATTACK!" So Isabella, Ferb and the human-ponies got surrounded by zombies of Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside girls, Erwing, Django, Linda Flynn-Fletcher and Lawrence Fletcher. "I never thought about our friends attacking us" Isabella said. Applejack said: "Welcome to our world of Changelings…" But suddenly they heard a window breaking, and Candace appeared, knocking out some of the controlled friends. "Candace?" Isabella asked "What… How… Why…?" "Hey" Candace started "an expert of brother busting knows everything whats going on! I don't even have to see it! It was obvious that someone took over the Tri-State-Area, so I took some of Phineas and Ferbs inventions to defend myself… and by the way I can smell my brothers in 1000 miles. And I analyzed this Pony-girls here – Yeah, I know you are ponies – and Doofenshmirtz as well, and so I can say that you don't need to use this spell and the teleporters because Doofenshmirtz has a Portal-To-Another-Universe-Inator somewhere here! But first we should destroy the You-Do-What-I-Say-Inator…" "Wow, you are good!" Doof replied from somewhere behind "That means MORE CITIZEN! NOW!" And this time all the citizen obeyed Doofenshmirtz and came to destroy the group! Twilight said: "Okay, I have a plan! We split up! If someone of us reaches the You-Do-What-I-Say-Inator, destroy it! If someone finds that Portal-Inator-Thingy… activate it! Go!" And so the group split up. Everyone was busy with fighting the citizens of the Tri-State-Area filling Doofenshmirtz's apartement.

Spike and Perry in the meanwhile were hiding behind a wall in the Discord-Cave where the Changelings/Phineas and Fluttershy could not see them. Spike asked Perry, who was in agent mode for the time behind the wall: "How do we find out who are the real ones?" Perry wrote something down. Spike said: "That's brilliant! Let's do this!" And so the two were going to the cages again. Discord was very amused: "Well? Did you get a clue?" "Actually, yeah." Spike answered and started to ask the ponies a question. He started with the Phineas's: "What would you invent right now?" Every Phineas answered that he would invent a key to get out of the cage… Except for one Phineas. The real Phineas said: "I would transform that cage into a flying cage to fly away with! And of course it would have a lot of cool features, like weapons, cool music and so on…" "That's the real Phineas" Spike said and released Phineas. Now Spike continued with the Fluttershy's… He actually just showed a photo of a big, red dragon from a past adventure. All Fluttershy's were a bit afraid, but the real Fluttershy remembered the adventure! A lot of feelings came up again, and Fluttershy jumped onto the top of the cage and shouted: "D-D-D-Draaagooon!" "Calm down, Fluttershy" Spike said "it's just a picture!" He opened the door. "But it is a scary picture! And in high resolution!" Fluttershy said. Discord in the meanwhile wasn't that amused anymore: "What? That can't be! Okay, changing plans…literally!" He opened all the cages and the Changelings began to attack the four friends. Fluttershy screamed! And Perry was stuck in making a choice: It was his personal duty to defend Phineas from dangers like these, but he couldn't blow his secret now… Or could he?

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Perry decided not to blow his secret identity, because he loved Phineas way too much to leave him. But there seemed to be no other way! The dark, black Changelings came closer and closer! But suddenly there opened a portal right in front of the four friends!

"Portal-To-Another-Universe-Inator activated!" Rarity shouted. "Phineas!" Isabella shouted as well when she saw Pony-Phineas through the portal "Wow, you make a great pony! But… where are your back legs?" Indeed, Phineas was about to disappear, as well as Perry, whose platypus tail was already missing, too! Phineas asked: "Who was this cute, black-haired girl again?" "Oh no, we have to do something, quick!" Spike shouted "We… we have to bring Phineas and Perry through the portal, NOW!" But that wasn't as easy as it seemed, because the Changelings punched them away from the portal!

The same happened at the other side, where the citizen of the Tri-State Area kept the group away from the portal! "This little dragon on the other side of the portal seems familiar" Twilight without arms said. Rainbow Dash answered: "And I think to know the shy girl there… like she always was my counterpart… that means she must be lame or something…"

Everything seemed lost… until Changelings and Zombie-citizen both went through the portal, didn't realize that they were on the same side and began to fight each other through the portal area! "Oookaaayyy…" Candace said "What just happened?" "Who cares!?" Spike shouted "Through the portal with our friends, before they disappear!"

So Isabella, Candace and Ferb moved the girls back into their world, and Spike and Fluttershy did the same with Phineas and Perry. After that the Changelings and the Tri-State Area Citizen gave up on each other and went back into their universes, right before Doofenshmirtz reached the Portal-To-Another-Universe-Inator and closed the portal.

In the Tri-State Area

"Well, that was weird" Doof said. Phineas in the meanwhile said: "Hey, I can remember everything again! That really was a close one! But… what happened here? And who is this guy?" "I am the new leader of the Tri-State Area! Especially now that these annoying Pony-People-Agent…Thingys cannot stop me anymore! Citizen, throw these annoying kids out of my apartement!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. And so the still controlled people did as he said. Outside, in front of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Building, Candace said: "Well, I guess we failed to save our City…" But Ferb just answered: "No one knows! There will always be someone who will be able to stop a leadership."

And there really was, and his name was Perry a.k.a. Agent P, who was still hiding behind one of Doofenshmirtz's Inators! Now he jumped out of his hiding place to face Doofenshmirtz! When Dr D noticed it, he said: "Ah, Perry the platypus, finally! You are ten hours late! And so I already took over the Tri-State Area! What will you do against it now?" Well, what did Perry do? He did the same like every other day: He pushed the self-destruct-button and defeated Doofenshmirtz, and so everyone in the Tri-State Area was normal again! When Perry left Doofenshmirtz to head home, Doof said: "Man, I should really stop to insert self-destruct-buttons into my Inators! Curse you, Perry the platypus!"

In Equestria

When everyone was together again, the ponys remembered everything! "Now I know!" Twilight said, pointing at Spike "You are Spike, my assistant! Thanks for saving us! You will get a really big diamond to eat when we are home!" "Yeah, and I remember you, Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash said not so happy "You really are lame! Why can't you be more like me?" "I'm sorry" Fluttershy said, but Rainbow Dash continued: "See? You did it again! I never apologize for anything!" "Hey!" Applejack shouted "Can we please focus on the important things here? Lets kick some Changeling-butt and teach Discord a lesson!" "I even have the Elements of Harmony with me!" Fluttershy said. Yeah, Elements of Harmony, long story. Anyway, the six pony-friends used the Elements of Harmony to defeat all the Changelings and then they caught Discord in one of his own cages, locked the cage door, destroyed the key and summoned a magical field so Discord would not be able to escape. "I will have my revenge someday! I promise!" Discord shouted when the friends left the weird cave.

Both places again

Perry just arrived back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, went to pet mode and walked into the backyard, where he heard Phineas talking to Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Buford and Baljeet: "It's great to still exist, even tough I would want to see the people of Equestria again…" In that moment the OWCA arm communicator beeped. They forgot they still had it! They looked at the screen and saw Ponyville and the six ponies and Spike, who said: "Hey guys, we wanted to see you again and then remembered that communicator, so… How are you?" "We are all fine" Phineas answered "I just wanted to see you, too! How is it going?" "Well" Twilight said "Discord is forever trapped in a cage and Princess Celestia banned the changelings to the moon. So everything is safe again for now. Maybe if we need help in the future, we can call you again!" "Umm, hello?" Isabella asked "Don't you remember? We would disappear if we would ever go into your universe again!" "Oh, I remember" Twilight continued "But that was just because of my spell. First: Celestia just fixed the spell. Second: There are also other ways to come into our universe that are much safer." Then Rarity took the word: "I want to ask these Buford and Baljeet guys something: How did it feel to be controlled by that Doofenshmirtz guy?" Buford responded: "It was kinda fun! I was allowed to hurt people with that controlled-zombie-thing as an excuse. I liked the way the scientist was doing that." "And we were allowed to eat ice cream!" Baljeet continued "By the way I can finally finish my researches about controlled people." "Well, it was great talking to you" Phineas said "Anything to add?" "Yes!" Pinkie Pie shouted "I still have my Nothing! And it's still fun! Weeeee!" "Oookaaayyy" Candace said "She is really weird. Even weirder than me!" Applejack asked Spike: "Can we tell them about their platypus?" "NO!" Spike shouted. Phineas asked: "What is about our platypus?" "NOTHING!" Spike shouted "GOTTA GO!" And suddenly the screen turned off. "Huh" Phineas thought "Oh, there you are, Perry! We just talked about you… and something like a secret or something…?" "Krkrkrkrkr!" Perry just responded.

_THE END_


End file.
